Samurai in a Lonely Cabin
by Cero18
Summary: Hyotei and Seigaku regulars are training alone in a cabin deep in a forest. Echizen is acting strange ever since they arrived. How can things get any worse or is there really something lurking in the lonely cabin? Pls read and review. I don't own POT!
1. Chapter 1

NOTICE!!!! YES, I'M BACK!!

"It's nice to talk to you all again, I was just recently released from my rehabilitation. I was diagnose of brain cancer, fortunately I had something surgery… and my next appointment would be a couple of months. Note that I'll be slow at updating (damn symptoms) By the way, I'm not asking for pity, I'm just telling you all my excuse. Please accept my apology."

"Please note that I will catch up soon with Seishun Haunting. For now, this is just a new story I'm gonna make and see if I still have my...sadistic side XD"

Please also note that this is not related to Seishun Haunting, meaning Ryoma isn't psychic, and as you, ALL want him to be.

A special thanks to Eric and Silvia for editing my story.

* * *

The Seigaku and Hyotei regulars are on a bus, together. Oh boy, that's got to be hectic.

"Ore-sama demands silence! Silence this instant!" shouted Atobe.

It seems Momo and Kaidoh are fighting again, Gakuto was bragging loudly, and Eiji was whining and clinging to his dear partner, Oishi of how annoying and painful it is to be hear Gakuto. Fuji was scaring Oshitari and Shishido with his snack of pickle wasabi and he was doing a good job of it.

"If Ore-sama says silence! There should be silence!" shouted Atobe. No one listened, awe, poor baby.

Tezuka ignores everything and concentrates on reading this five-inch novel called "One Last Time" Ryoma and Jirou were sleeping. Kawamura and Chotarou were trying to stop Kaidoh and Momo. Inui was trying to get Hiyoshi and Kabaji to drink his Inui Extreme Penal Tea as they try to ignore the data man.

Now that everyone is mention, let me explain to you why they are in the bus together in the first place and yes, it involves tennis. Yes! You got it right! Tennis camp! They are heading to a huge old cabin as they practice tennis on their own. Yes, "on their own". ALONE!

"ORE-SAMA SAYS SILENCE! SILENCE NOW!" shouted Atobe and everyone was quiet. There was a moment of silence before everyone went back doing what they were doing when Atobe interrupted them.

"ARRRGGGHH!!"

"Shut it Monkey king!" said Ryoma as he tries to go back to sleep.

Another hour passed and Atobe finally gave up; his throat was getting soar. Many several minutes pass and the bus came to a stop in front of a forest. There's a road but the bus driver wouldn't drive through it where the cabin leads. Oishi went up to the bus driver.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Oishi asked. The bus driver shook his head as he opened the entrance. "This is as far as I go, all of are on your own. I'll be coming here every week to drop off supplies but that's all"

Everyone felt an eerie atmosphere nevertheless; they grab their bags and leave the bus, ignoring the strange feeling. They head to the cabin down the dirty road through the deepest forest. There was a bit of silence but later on, it got noisier.

"That bus driver is strange, very strange" said Chotarou.

"I wonder why he wouldn't go through this path," said Kawamura.

"Maybe there are dead people in the forest?" Momo grinned.

Kaidoh and Gakuto turned white as they repeat the words that struck them hard, "D-dead people?"

Momo's grin widened to see the two scared tennis players. "Oh? Mamushi, Gakuto-senpai, are you scared?"

Mamu-Kaidoh and Gakuto glares at him, "NO!"

Eiji starts to notice what Momo was doing and so it was payback time even if Kaidoh didn't do anything to him. "Then I guess you don't mind about the lady in the forest roaming around, day and night, mostly night"

"W-what Lady?" Gakuto asked.

Eiji evilly grin as he continues to torture his rival, "Oh? You don't know the lady in the forest? She mostly comes out at night…you see…she has a husband…they came here one time at night, the lady was confused why they were here and when it was the point of midnight. Did you know what her husband did to her?"

"W-what?" Kaidoh and Gakuto said.

"He…killed…HER!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Eiji and Momo were now laughing hard but soon their laughing cease.

"Eiji, Momo! 50 laps around the tennis courts once we get there," said Tezuka. Yes, payback is sweet especially if some one does it for you if you didn't want to do it.

Fuji laughed slightly as Atobe groaned in annoyance. Why did his tennis coach agreed on kicking them out to a forest to train ALONE! Moreover, put him and Tezuka in charge. Atobe wanted to be in charge but no, Tezuka has to be in charge as well.

After a while of fighting and annoying shouts, they finally arrived to the cabin. It looked a bit abandoned but it went through some renovations the Hyotei and Seishun Schools provided.

"This…is it?" Oshitari asked and everyone nodded. Sure, it was huge but it looked more like a 1870s house than a cabin.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Eiji as he went in, followed by everyone. Hiyoshi watched them go in and he was about to go when he saw the freshman glaring at the cabin with hatred.

"Oi Echizen" said Hiyoshi but Ryoma didn't stir as he kept glaring at the cabin. "Echizen, are you okay?"

Without a word, Ryoma walks in the house and starts heading upstairs. Hiyoshi goes inside and sees the Seigaku's acrobatic player on the ground.

"Oi! Echizen!" shouted Momo as he catches up to the freshman.

Hiyoshi was a bit confused so he asked Atobe, "What happened?"

Atobe sighs. "What did you do to the brat? Well, Kikumaru here was trying to give him a hug but the brat wasn't interested so he dodges it and heads upstairs…did something happened?"

Hiyoshi begin to get suspicious. What was it about this cabin affecting the Seigaku's pillar? It was as if he was possessed.

"…All of you, go find choose your rooms now, get changed and report to the backyard for practice," said Tezuka as he headed upstairs. Everyone else follows. Hiyoshi still have a feeling that things are going to get worse from now on.

* * *

I hope that this is thrilling enough. X) Please, review and comment. 


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE READ!

Cero "Once again, I am sorry for taking this long. Anyways, disclaimer"

Disclaimer: I don't own pot!

* * *

Eiji was putting his clothes in the dresser; he was still confused as to why the freshman refuses to hug him. What's worst, Ochibi gets to have his own room! I mean there's nothing wrong with his roommate, Oishi, but still the freshman gets his own room!

"Nya, Oishi! Why does Ochibi have his own room?" Eiji asked.

Oishi just smiles, his partner always so childish. "Well Echizen did get there first before anyone did".

[Roommates excluding Ryoma: Oishi/Eiji, Fuji/Taka, Momo/Kaidoh, Inui/Hiyoshi (o.O this is an odd pair), Oshitari/Gakuto, Tezuka/Atobe, and Jirou/Kabaji.

Oishi continues to unpack and he looks out the window, "this place is nice, isn't it?"

Eiji stops for a sec and look out the window too, "Nya…it is"

Thud

Eiji jumps from the sudden noise outside their door. The mother was startled as well as the thud noise came back.

Thud…thud…thud…

"W-who's there?!" Eiji asked, afraid of the unusual sound but then realized something. "Nya! It's Gakuto! It's for revenge!"

With that the acrobat player goes through the door to get Gakuto, "Ah-ha! …?"

However, there was no one there. A cold chill ran up his spine as he froze, shivering in fear.

Oishi comes out and he sees his partner frozen, "E-Eiji, are you alright?"

"N-N-N-NYAAA!" Eiji then clings on the mother hen. "No one was here, Oishi!"

The door next to them opened, Taka and Fuji comes out.

"Oishi, Eiji, are you two okay?" Taka asked.

"Eiji, you look like you've seen a ghost," said Fuji.

"Fuji, Taka-san, have you two heard any noises?" Oishi asked worriedly and Eiji slowly comes down.

Taka blinked, "What kind of noises?"

"Like thudding noises! It was like thud-thud-thud!" said Eiji, going hysteric.

Fuji smiled evilly as he let out a chuckled and said, "Maybe…It was the lady in the forest roaming around…seeking for revenge"

"AAAAHH! FUUUJJII! Don't say things like that! It's not true!!" shouted Eiji. Fuji just chuckles at the cat acrobat.

"Well, I'm going to go continue packing," said Taka as he went back to his room.

"Eiji, maybe it was just a squirrel or a raccoon in the cabin," Fuji suggested.

Eiji and Oishi blinked, never thought of it. Eiji nods, understanding it, "Nya, I guess it was just a raccoon"

"Good, now I'm going to go back packing. Ja" with that Fuji goes back to his room

Oishi went up to Eiji and placed a hand on his shoulder assuring him. "Let's go back packing as well, we're gonna be here in a few a weeks, we might as well get use to it"

Eiji nods, feeling better already, "Hoi-hoi!"

With that, Oishi and Eiji gone back to there room and continue packing but they never noticed a small drip of blood on the cold floor.

* * *

"So Tezuka, who is planning the activities for today?" Atobe asked while he was folding his clothes so then he can neatly put it in his drawers.

Tezuka was doing the something as he answered his question, "Inui is"

Thud…thud…thud

There was a long silence as noises continue and then in a few minutes, it suddenly stops.

…

"…It was probably a raccoon, Tezuka"

"Hn…"

THUD!

The two captains jumped as their door was pounded hard; the poundings continue.

"Hey! Whoever is out there, stop pounding on the door, it's annoying!" shouted Atobe but the poundings continue.

"Who's there?" Tezuka shouted but the it still continue.

"If this is some kind of sick joke, stop it!" Atobe said, hoping the pounding would stop and that a laugh would be heard and the person would say "I'm just kidding around" and then Tezuka would give him 100 laps around the forest. That's right, 100 laps around the HUGE forest. But sadly, it didn't happen, the poundings continue.

Tezuka and Atobe just remain where they stood then the poundings stopped. There was an awkward silence between them, neither move. A few more minutes passed and nothing happened.

Tezuka starts to approach the door as he slowly reaches for the doorknob. Once he was about to touch it, a loud pound was made on the door and both the captains jump in fright.

The poundings were much harder now, as if it was intending to break down the door. Atobe quickly steps up and pulls Tezuka back. Once that happened, the door's hinges broke and the door falls down hard on the floor.

The captains quickly looks up to see who done it but the scary part is…

…No one was there…

* * *

Yay! Short chapter! Don't you love this? I'm evil. Anyways, sorry for the long, long wait. I've been busy and enjoying my vacation.

Please review and tell me what you think!

(P.S. I'm the queen of short chapters…)


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Yeah, I'm back, amazing!

Cero "Wow, I'm famous"

Silvia "Umm, infamous"

Eric "Yeah, totally infamous"

Cero… "Would you like to die?"

Silvia and Eric quickly shut their mouth up.

Cero smiles evilly, "good my little victims…Disclaimer!!"

Disclaimer: I don't own POT!

* * *

Everyone gathers outside the backyard, it seems there were enough tennis courts for all them of to play in. For now, they were waiting impatiently to start their training.

"Oi Tezuka, where's that little cocky brat?" Atobe asked. It seems the freshman hasn't come out yet thus prolonging the training.

Tezuka sighed; the Seigaku's pillar is always late, "Momoshiro!"

"Hai!" shouted Momo as he stands up straight in a salute.

"Get Echizen"

"Okay!" with that Momo takes off running inside the cabin and goes upstairs. '_Geez that Echizen is always late!_'

"Ugh, Tezuka, our group is going to go ahead, alright?" said Atobe. Tezuka nods. Thus the Atobe group starts their training by running 10 miles.

[Atobe's group: Kabaji, Fuji, Gakuto, Chotarou, Oishi, Kaidoh, and Taka.

Tezuka's group: Ryoma, Shishido, Eiji, Oshitari, Inui, Jirou, Momo, and Hiyoshi

Momo heads up stairs to the very top where they say a good view. Once he made it upstairs, he starts to hear footsteps coming from downstairs.

"Who's there?" Momo asked as he looked back to see if there was anyone but no one was there. The footsteps start to get louder and louder.

As Momo turns to ignore the footsteps, a loud bang was heard which scared him. He jumps a bit and backs away slowly. The loud bangs resounds the hall as it was coming closer and closer. The powerhouse player backs up more and more and when he bumps into something…he screams…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

And the thing he bumps into was none other than Echizen Ryoma. Momo whirled around, seeing only the boy, he sighs and looks back behind him, noticing the loud bangs were gone.

"O-Oi Echizen, d-d-d-did you hear those-Oi!" Momo was stunned the freshman just passes by him and head downstairs.

"Oi! Echizen wait!"

* * *

Atobe's Group Scene

They were running, of course. Kaidoh, Kabaji, and Atobe are ahead and the last are Fuji, Gakuto, and Chotarou, not much of a runner I guess or is the young sadist just slowing down on purpose just to scare the two Hyoteis.

"Ne, this is where a lot of people get lost and probably die of starvation or…"

"O-or what?" Gakuto stuttered.

"…Murder…"

Gakuto screams and runs faster. Fuji laughed at his expense and Chotarou just sweat drops, feeling sorry for his senpai. But soon, something bad is going to happen like…Gakuto suddenly trips, rolls down the hill, and falls hard to the ground, which he just did.

"…I-ite…" Gakuto mumbled out.

"Oi!! Gakuto-senpai! Daijoubo?" shouted Chotarou's voice from above.

Gakuto replies back, "Yeah! I'm fine!" The young acrobat gets up then he starts to hear cries of a baby resounding all over the forest.

"…A baby…" Gakuto starts to head where the source was coming from, ignoring the shouts Fuji and Chotarou were making. He was focused too much on the baby's cries; the closer he gets, the louder the cries. He was heading deep in the forest where it was getting darker and darker. As soon as he arrived in a small open field, the cries stopped.

"W-what the?" Gakuto was very confused. Where was the baby, or was there even a baby at all?

In a blank, everything then changes. It was suddenly now nighttime and he was in front of an old shrine. There was a ceremony being held, a bonfire in the center, and many people in dark robes surrounding it, forming some kind of symbol. One of them, which is the leader, was holding a baby and the baby was crying loud. The leader lifts it up high and brings it closer to the fire.

Gakuto starts to understand what was going on. They were going to burn the baby.

"No…no…stop this…STOP THIS!"

"GAKUTO-SENPAI!!"

Everything was back to normal. Gakuto found himself on the ground still in the open field. There were no shrine, no weird people in black robes, and no baby. There were just Fuji and Chotarou.

"Ne Gakuto, are you okay?" Fuji asked, looking worried and so as Chotarou.

"W-what happened?" the confused Gakuto asked.

"Well, we were calling you but you didn't answer so we went down to get you and we found you on the ground, screaming…" said Chotarou worriedly.

Gakuto paused a bit, thinking of what just happened. Was it a dream, an illusion? Did it really happen? Did the baby die?

"Gakuto, are you sure you're okay?" Fuji asked one more time.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" said the acrobat as he gets up and the three starts to leave going back to their training.

Without them noticing, the shadows moving around, forming a face wearing a wicked, wicked smile.

* * *

It's glad to be back. I'll try and update next time a bit sooner. Oh and yes, it's still a short chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

"The Queen of small chapters is back in the flesh"

All right then, please read and understand this and if you dare not to read this, you are such a rude person.

YES: THAT INCLUDES THE "Answers to some questions" THING! YOU NEED TO READ IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!

Answers to some questions:

I want Mukahi Gakuto to be afraid of ghosts, it hasn't been confirmed that he is but I want him to be scared of ghost. He thinks he's all that, well not really. Momoshiro and Kaidoh ended up as roommates becuase Tezuka was thinking that it maybe good bonding though…it's progressing really slowly.

And yes, the silver pair and the golden pair are split up on purpose. I organized everything in just a roll of dice that includes the roommate set up; everything was rolled on a dice. So yes, it just happened to be in the right order that I wanted to be, scary I know but this fiction is scarier. Although, I did say they get to pick their own rooms but where was the fun of that?

Moreover, I agree the last chapter was kind of short and this chapter would be short too. If you had read my fics, you would notice they are all short. I love short chapters; it's a lovely relationship. And I especially love doing it to all of my viewers. I could hear you all screaming in frustration, which brings me joy. Hahaha!

Oh well, be happy I'm updating this chapter 4 now and not next month and I mean Feb. 22. and not next week, so rejoice.

Disclaimer: I don't own POT.

* * *

---Tezuka's group--- 

"Echizen! 50 laps! Now!" shouted the almighty captain of Seigaku's tennis team. Many cringes at the words "50 laps" but Echizen Ryoma merely nod and starts running, not even saying, "Hai, buchou" or anything. He was silent. This worried the group but they shrugged it off and start their practice.

Although, Hiyoshi is the one that was bothered the most of the young freshman's actions since he was the first one to notice the change. Something about this cabin that they are bunking in was taking effect on the little pillar. Nevertheless, the young hot tennis player shrugs it off and tries to get back to practice.

Tezuka eyed worriedly at Ryoma running laps. His concerns increased more when he imagined Ryoma trip on something and hit his head on a big rock.

Oh my god. Ryoma just trip on something and hit his head on a big rock.

"Echizen!" shouted Tezuka as he runs over to the freshman's side. Everyone else whom turns to the scene quickly rushes over to them. Tezuka inspects the boy and sees that his head was bleeding.

The captain quickly made orders, "Hiyoshi, Inui! Go get the medic kit! Now!"

The two tall tennis players runs inside the cabin to look for a medic kit meanwhile, Tezuka carries the K.O.ed freshman inside, Eiji right beside him, wrapping his jacket around Ryoma's head to stop the bleeding. Once Hiyoshi and Inui came back with the medic kit, Oshitari starts to tend the wound. Fortunately for Ryoma, the bleeding stopped.

Tezuka started to think back what just happened as he took off his bloodstained jacket. The poor boy tripped just like that but as he can recall, nothing made him trip. It looked like something pushed him. It's almost as if there was…

'_No, it couldn't be…_' the captain thought but he had second thoughts. What if that phenomenon is out to get everyone and his first target is the boy since he's…Well, he's a young boy, thinking he might be weak. No, that's just crazy. Nothing like that could ever possibly happen…could it? Maybe everything that just happened has some kind of connection to the freshman. Maybe just maybe…

Tezuka sighs in frustration, they just arrived in the cabin and bad things start to happen, not even two hours passed by.

Half an hour passed, the Atobe's group arrived back in the cabin and they explained what happened today. The Atobe's group also explained of Gakuto's freakish dream.

"It was so real! It looked like it really happened! That baby was burned alive!!!" shouted Gakuto to his partner, Oshitari.

"Oh really? How'd it go?" asked Oshitari.

"Well! Before I saw it! I heard the baby crying and then I went to the open field where I thought the baby's cries were there but then it stopped. Then suddenly! WHAM! Right there in front of me, it was nighttime, people in really weird and strange dark robes, and-and-and I think the leader! The leader holds up the baby and then he was about to drop the baby in this fire!!! And-"

"Baka" said Hiyoshi.

"BUT IT'S TRUE! IT REALLY-"

POOF!

A pillow hits Gakuto in the face. They all look to a certain direction, seeing it was the freshman that just woke up.

"Shut up. You're too noisy," said Ryoma as he went back to sleep. This annoyed the powerhouse player as he grabbed the freshman and put his arm around the boy's neck and gives him a noogie.

"Kuso! You little brat! Do you have any idea how much you made us worry?!"

"NYA! Ochibi!" said Eiji who joined in and hugged the boy.

Ryoma just looked at them, confused as hell.

"Ano, senpai, let go!" said Ryoma as he slipped out of them. This kind of made Momo and Eiji shocked as they hug the freshy again; kind of glad that he's back.

"NYA! Ochibi's not mean anymore! NYA!" said Eiji.

Ryoma gave him a look as he slipped out of their death hug again, "What?"

"Brat, you tripped and your head bled!" said Atobe.

"…Wait, what?" Ryoma asked.

"Echizen, what do you remember?" Hiyoshi asked. This kind of surprised everyone because they never seen him talk to Echizen!

Ryoma blinked but answered his question, "When we were close to the cabin…everything just suddenly went dark…"

Everyone's eyes widened at this. They were thinking that he might have hit his head too hard or there was something…

Something else…in this **_lonely cabin_**…

* * *

There! Done! Short chapter but be happy I updated! 

Please review and tell me what you think. It's been a long time since I write stories. I would like to hear an opinion or any suggestions of something you would like to happen in the story. I might or might not add it but hey, it would give me some ideas to make this fiction better.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Answers to some questions:**_

"I like this chappy but it's crappy due to the fact that it's TOO SHORT!!" Well, of course it's short. I am Cero Mone Xyia, Queen of all short chapters…well I'm getting to there but still, you should know me by now. I am evil.

If anyone doesn't understand what happened last chapter. When Ryoma tripped, he was pushed by something, and I'm not telling you what. By the time he woke up, he was back to himself. You see he acted strange in the beginning when they first arrived in the cabin and that is when something suddenly possessed the young freshman. So I'm sorry if you didn't understand what happened last chapter.

I know, I know, I know, I've heard it a hundred times and that goes to my teachers, I need to work on my grammar. Well, I am sorry, viewers, but I have learned three languages with me and one of them does not even exist in this world anymore. So my grammar in English is totally mess up.

Sue me if you would like…if you can that is.

Mwuahahahaha!

Disclaimer: …I don't own POT!

I have this strange feeling that YOU did not read the **_"Answers to some Questions"_** thing. READ IT!

**SO FAR THIS CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I COULD HAVE EVER WROTE! IN ADDITION, IT MAYBE THE LAST! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

It was now dinnertime in the cabin and nothing strange has been happening. Everything was normal even Echizen. (Don't we hate normal that is too normal? Well, let's change that.)

They were eating curry right now that Taka and Oishi made. They didn't trust Fuji to make dinner.

"MMM-GoodMMM—DisMMMMisMMMweallyMMMgood!" said Momo with the food stuffed in his mouth. ("Good! This is really good!")

"Peach baka…" said a certain animal lover.

"MYOUWANNABIGHTMMMAMUSHIMM?!" shouted Mom incoherently. ("You wanna fight, mamushi?")

"SAY IT, DON'T SPRAY IT! BAKA!"

"MMMWATMM!?"

Atobe sighs in frustration as he looks at Tezuka and asked, "Are those two always fighting?"

Tezuka merely nodded, he's used to it but sometimes it gets out of hand that it irritates him.

Eiji suddenly remembered what happened earlier this morning, "hey guys, what if Ochibi and Gakuto are right? What if this place is haunted, I mean the bus driver acted strange too, nya!"

"Oi, Eiji-senpai, don't believe in such things" said Momo.

"Nya! But what if it is?"

"Finally, some one is starting to believe my story!" said Gakuto.

"…Ano, Gakuto-senpai, did you say a baby?" Ryoma asked.

Gakuto blinked and answered, "yeah, why? You saw it too?"

"…No but I've been hearing things…a woman was looking for her baby in Buchou's room," said Ryoma.

Atobe then shouts, "What are you trying to say that there is some dead woman in our room looking for her baby?"

"Yeah" Ryoma bluntly said.

"Well I don't believe it! This madness will end now! There is no baby, no woman, and certainly no demon possessors! No one's allowed to speak of this anymore! Or so help me, You will ALL run 50 laps around the whole cabin including the tennis courts, understand?" shouted Atobe who has had enough of this ghost problem, really, to him the joke was getting old.

Everyone stays silent for the rest of the meal until then the tennis players head upstairs and get ready for bed.

--11:45 P.M.--

Atobe and Tezuka were sleeping in their new room (due to the broken door that has yet to be fixed), peacefully and undisturbed, until now.

"_Where's my baby?"_

Atobe starts to shift uncomfortably in his sleep as the atmosphere drops to a cold temperature.

"_What have you done to my baby?"_

The Hyotei king starts to wake up from his sleep when he heard the voice. He went pale when he saw the window open, he thought for sure he closed it for it was too cold. He gets up from his bed and heads over to close the window shut before going off to sleep.

As soon as he lay back on his bed, there was a noise and Atobe looks behind to see the window open. Now this frightened Atobe greatly as the distant wind drift by the curtains. The king hesitantly heads over to the window and closes it again then goes back to bed. However, before he could reach to his bed, there was a noise and he looked back; the window was open once again.

Now Atobe is not a fool, he closed the window twice and he did not hallucinate it. One more time, he goes over and closes the window, without looking away from the window, he then slowly backs away from it to his bed. He stopped and waited for a few minutes. Several minutes passed, the window has not opened.

Atobe was satisfied as he sighed in relief, thinking that maybe it was his imagination. However, just to make sure, Atobe turned his back from it and waited for any noise. No noise; just silence. Atobe looks back and sees the window close, completely satisfied as he went back to bed. But he froze when he heard the noise again, slowly he glanced back to the window, hoping it was just a squirrel doing its business but it was the window, open again.

Atobe went pale as he felt a chill ran up to his spine. He stood there frozen a bit before backing away and heading over to Tezuka, waking him up. Now, it is silly to go over and wake up the Great Captain of Seigaku for the window will not close, but this was something the king, the great tennis captain of Hyotei, cannot handle alone.

"Oi, Tezuka," Atobe whispered as he nudged the stoic captain from his sleep.

Tezuka lets out a small groan as his conscious started working. He opened his eyes to see the King of All Hyotei in front of him, looking like in desperate need of help. The stoic captain slowly sits up, rubs the sleep off his eyes, and asks, "what is it Atobe?"

"Well, I know how implausible this reason is but," Atobe stops a bit before continuing. "The window will not close."

There was silence before Tezuka asked, "You woke me up because the window won't close?"

Atobe paused for a bit, hearing what he said was crazy but it was true. The king answered, "yeah"

The Seigaku captain sighed as he goes over to close the window shut and locks it. As he heads back over to the Hyotei captain and told him, "there, it's close, now no more of this Atobe"

"No I mean the window won't stay close-"

There was the noise again and Atobe's eyes were as wide as a tennis ball would be. Tezuka blinked seeing how shock the king was. Tezuka slowly turned around and saw that the window was open.

Now it was Tezuka's turn to be scared for he was sure that he locked the window, Atobe saw him do it. Both captains only grew as they hear the voice of a woman.

"_Where's my baby? W-What have you done to my baby?"_

There, underneath the curtains, was a black shadow coming out. The wind from outside starts to blow hard and the temperature in the room dropped a bit more as the shadow starts to form into a female figure. Once it completely transformed, there was a woman there, standing shakily. She had long hair and long bangs that covered most of her face. She was a wearing and old white, torn kimono with black imprints of butterflies in it.

She breathe steadily as she looks at the captains and reaches her hand to them, saying, "_where's my baby? What have you done to my baby?_"

Tezuka and Atobe stood there frozen. They were not sure what to do as fear completely seized them. Atobe wanted to shout for help, better yet run but his mind focused on the woman as she starts to come nearer and nearer to him. Fortunately for the king, the stoic captain was the closest to her.

Now, Tezuka was not the kind of person to show his emotions for long, however, this must be the longest time record he would have ever shown for fear, so far. The Seigaku captain was finally able to move but only a step back. That was not helping at all, as the wounded mother came closer and closer to him, reaching to touch him.

The woman stopped though, an inch away from Tezuka. There was a bit of intense silence before the captain's body starts to shake.

In a dangerous tone, the woman asked again, "**_Where is my baby?!_"**

Now what just happened was that Tezuka could not move, he could not even talk much less, blink. His body was entirely frozen but then suddenly, immense pain strikes his heart as he feebly tries to escape from it. The pain expeditiously spreads all over his body, causing more suffering for the captain.

Atobe could helplessly watch as the Seigaku captain trembled greatly and letting out soft groans. He starts to call out to Tezuka and with more courage, he steps a bit closer to him. The woman sees this and screams at the king. A huge force suddenly pushed Tezuka and Atobe to the door, breaking it, as they slammed unto the wall.

Atobe's head was spinning a bit before he snaps out from the dizzy spell. He sees Tezuka on him, breathing heavily, as if he just ran around the world in just 80 minutes. Nevertheless, it was no time to rest when the captain looks up to see the woman coming forward to them again. Atobe wasted no time as he gets up on his feet and helps the stoic captain and runs far away from their room and close to the stairs.

After a few moments, the lights were on. Everyone came out of their room to see what was the commotion all about.

Fuji sees Atobe in a bad shape but Tezuka was worst as he quickly head over to them.

"Atobe, Tezuka, what happened?"

Atobe, panting a bit, answered, "…You…would never…believe us…"

Everyone starts to gather around the captains worriedly then, Tezuka grabbed the stair railing for support as he starts to cough greatly.

Atobe placed his hand on Tezuka's back, "Oi Tezuka-"

Everyone was aghast as they just witnessed the stoic captain coughed up blood. Now, the Seigaku regulars could not believe that just happened. The sick captain swayed a bit before falling down drastically. Luckily, Atobe was able to catch him.

"TEZUKA!" Fuji screamed out as he quickly heads over to tend his friend.

Hiyoshi quickly reacts fast as he runs to get a med kit as the others gathered around Tezuka. Atobe quickly ordered some of them to prepare a bed as he and Fuji lifts Tezuka up and puts him to a bed.

Ryoma stood there, helpless as he watched his fallen captain taken away to bed. His thoughts were right. There was something in the cabin that was taking a dire toll on everyone, and that no one was there to help them get through this, no one but themselves.

They were all alone, nothing to save them from the vicious demon of the lonely cabin.

* * *

**There, so far this was the LONGEST chapter I have ever done so far. Be grateful for that! REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

I admit that I need a **BETA-READER** but I need some one that loves to do their job and some one that I can **SURELY TRUST**.

Anyway, here is the next chapter

Disclaimer "I do not own POT"

Quote: "I really think that chapter 5 is the best hit of this fiction"

* * *

It was morning today but nothing good about it. Last night's unusual event had thrown everyone off their routine, especially Atobe. Everyone, besides Eiji, Gakuto, Momo, and Ryoma, is still having a hard time believing Atobe's story. I mean how implausible is that to hear a story of a window opening by itself and a woman in their captains' room looking for her baby at the middle of the night? It was not implausible; it was ridiculous.

Of course Atobe understands why it was so ludicrous, I mean just last night during dinner, he warned them not to speak any more nonsense because no human would believe it, well, now here he is speaking such a farce. He needs to get his mind back and think for any possible reasons as to why the window opens by itself and how the woman appeared from the shadows.

Now for the windows, he must have been hallucinating and Tezuka as well, both of them were hallucinating. Moreover, they must have also imagined the mother as well. Yes, that was it but the reason was not much of supportive evidence.

One, he and Tezuka can't be hallucinating at the same time, two they were blasted out of the room as a result breaking the lock of the door, and three, Tezuka has four broken ribs. Yes, Tezuka have four broken ribs, two on each side. He also had a huge dark bruise on his back and a deep scratch on his arm.

Therefore, you might be wondering if Atobe was blame for Tezuka's critical state. He was almost, blamed for it, almost. For now, Oishi and Kabaji, whom happened to be best medics, tended the tennis player's unexplained wounds. Atobe knows something for sure; he is never going back to that room ever again. Once again, he and his roommate had moved to another room, far away from their last one.

If your thoughts lead you to the concern of Tezuka, I have already explained to you his current situation, and no, he has not woken up from his subdue state, he is barely moving. The one who is right now most concerned of the stoic captain is Fuji. Poor tensai, he loved his captain the most for they were friends ever since their first year. No, there are no sexual desires but only family love.

Now, let us get back to the exact scene of this morning. Oishi, not too long ago, had called the ambulance but it seems the phone was dead. Everyone tried their cell phones, though only static heard. Obviously, they are stuck in this cabin for a week unless some one goes to get help from the outside. Choutarou, Shishido, Momo, and Ryoma. The chosen four are to go and get medical assistance. Therefore, the others wait until they come back.

Right now, they discuss the previous events. (**Note: Fuji and Kabaji are with Tezuka in another room**)

"Alright everyone, ever since we've arrive here in this cabin, a lot of obscure events have been happening," said Inui as he speculates the following events. "First off, there was Echizen whom acted strangely and did a self defense maneuver against Eiji"

Eiji frowned remembering that incident, "Ochibi was mean…"

"Well yes but we can't say for sure that was really him," said Inui. "Next are Eiji and Oishi, claiming they have heard loud thuds outside their room. Fuji and Taka assert that it was just a squirrel doing its business but if anyone have not noticed, this forest is huge"

Everyone blinked at Inui's last words: this forest is huge.

Atobe rolled his eyes and replied, "of course it's huge"

"Exactly, and yet we see no living creatures in the forest, not even birds…"

There was silence amongst the room as they start to realize that there were no birds, squirrels, or any other animals in the forest. Heck, they have not even seen a bug, a butterfly, or any insects. The only thing alive besides them was the wind, if it was alive.

Eiji and Gakuto hurriedly went to the window and wait for several minutes until they were finally convinced that there were no squirrels, no birds, and no insects.

Oshitari refused to believe this as he argued, "well, maybe this forest is not much populated"

"Maybe because it used to be occupied," said Inui. "Have you seen the trees with fruits, the river with fresh water, and this cabin provided with good food and water? How can a scurry little animal would not want to live in this forest?"

The Hyotei tensai was, stumped; he could not find any other explanation to support his assumption.

Eiji then asked, "what if it's mating season, what if they were just hiding, ne?"

Oishi frowned and answered his partner's questions, "mating season is not a good reason for the animals to go away and even if they were hiding, they wouldn't even hide for too long since they need food and water"

"But-"

"Face it Eiji, there is something that is preventing the animals to enter, it's either fear or…" Inui trailed off as he expected some one to continue for him.

Hiyoshi happened to be that some one, "or this cabin…"

Inui nods as he continued, "the following event after that was Tezuka and Atobe, there were harsh pounds on their door and soon the door could not withstand the force any longer so it was thrown off its hinges… there are no logical explanation for it… I was thinking it maybe only your imaginations but it does not explain the broken door"

No one said anything as Inui continues, "The next was Echizen, and he had no memory of arriving the cabin or even what he did to Eiji after landing his head on a rock, then there was Gakuto, who had a dream of a baby about to be burned alive-"

"It's true, I saw it," said Gakuto.

Inui paused, a bit annoyed of being interrupted but he continued, "further more, Echizen said he heard a woman in Tezuka's room looking for her baby…and then…" Inui stopped not wanting to continue it since everyone got the idea.

There was silence until then they start to hear a noise, and it was very close to them. Everyone looked around at first before they finally found the source of it. Jirou was sleeping…again.

Some sighed in relief that it was just Jirou but suddenly, they start to hear some shouting by some familiar voices. Inui, Hiyoshi, Oishi, and Atobe quickly runs outside to see the four, who are supposed to be back with medical help, coming toward them. The others from inside soon followed out to see what was the commotion.

"What happened?" Atobe asked. All four were talking all at the same time babbling, something about "going in circles".

Atobe silenced them all and looked at Choutarou, "Choutarou, what happened?"

Choutarou takes a second to calm down before he answers to his captain, "we followed the trail that we took before but it only lead us back to the cabin…we've tried a few times, we keep coming back to this place, we can't leave the forest!"

This frightened everyone as Atobe looked at him sternly and asked him, "are you sure?"

"What do you mean are you sure?" Shishido snapped. "The four of us went through it! We ran through the trail straight! I mean STRAIGHT! No curves, no fork, no other way but STRAIGHT! There is something wrong with this forest and its not letting us leave!"

"I feared of this to happen," said Inui. "If no animals or insects will ever find a way to get into the forest…I believe there is no way out for us to get out of the forest…"

Ryoma looked up to the cabin and saw a dark figure from the attic window as it closed the curtains. He glared at this and said, "and from that _cabin_…"

* * *

Well, it seems the heroes are going to be stuck here for a while. Keep reviewing and somehow I feel generous enough to post the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh yes, the plot is about to be end really soon"

Thank you, **_Squishy the Jellyfish_** (odd pen name but I like it) for beta read my work, you did a wonderful job.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT!

* * *

It was already the afternoon, and the Seigaku and Hyotei regulars were still trapped within the forest with the cabin. Moreover, they were trying the trail again, but it only led them back to the cabin, constantly. One person goes, and few minutes later, comes back looking confused. In the beginning, they panicked greatly, but soon it died out.

Therefore, they're all in the living room figuring out what to do. No one can think of any plans to escape this forest.

"There's no use!" cried Eiji. "Nya, we can't get out!"

"Eiji-senpai, don't say that," said Kaidoh.

"Kaidoh is right, Eiji, we just need to find another solution on getting out of here," said Inui. "Anyone with any ideas?"

Everyone was shocked to hear that Inui actually asked _them _for any ideas. That was horrifying, considering he was the smartest tennis player in the cabin.

"I know," said Gakuto. "Let's make a catapult!"

"Yeah! That's a great idea," said Eiji. "Nya!"

"Yeah, a catapult!" said Momo.

The rest just sweat drop at the idea. Seriously a catapult.

"Do you have any idea what happens if we all go flying? We'd all die," Atobe says.

"Duh, that's why we'll make parachutes," said Gakuto.

Everyone--once again--sweat drops.

"And how are we supposed to make a parachute?" Oshitari asks.

"I don't know," said Gakuto.

"Inui knows!" said Eiji while Inui just adjusts his glasses and says nothing. This means the data man does not know how to make a parachute.

After a while of this conversation, Ryoma starts to sneak out of the room and heads upstairs to the attic where he last saw the dark figure.

Now, Ryoma may be a foolish, cocky brat, but he certainly is brave. After all that has happened, he still has the guts to go to the attic. He's not the least bit of afraid…okay maybe a little…okay, he is afraid, although that did not stop him from going. As soon as he arrives at the attic, there were some scratching noises as if something was clawing at the door wanting to get out.

The freshman hesitantly reaches for the handle and grips it tightly before turning it slowly and cautiously. Ryoma was well prepared if anything happened, he would close the door and quickly run downstairs. No, he will not call for help because that would hurt his pride.

Back to reality, the scratching noises abruptly come to a stop, and it was dead silent. Ryoma blinks in confusion, but it did give him a little more confidence. He turns the handle and opens the door. There was nothing in his room that could have caused the noises. It was pretty normal besides the darkish spot on the floor. In the center of the wooden floor was a dark-filled circle as if a liquid drenched it.

Ryoma heads over to the center of the room. He was sure he had never seen it before until now. Something was here, something that was once alive. As he places his right foot unto the circle, it made a creaking sound. This intrigued Ryoma as he places his foot away and kneels down to find an opening on the floor. Soon after, he finds a small thin wire sticking out of the hole. He pulls the wire and the board starts to come off from the floor.

He looks down unto the opening to see what he has found, not knowing that there was a dark figure right behind him.

* * *

In another room with another boy is Jirou. Yes, you know the person who always sleeps but when fully awake, he's a skilled tennis player? Moreover, he usually has others to wake him up when he's needed. However, it was different now, Jirou had woken up by himself.

The young tennis player blinks a few times, rather surprised to wake up in the middle of his nap. He looks around, he was in his room. Kabaji might have moved him here again so he could sleep. Guess there are no other options but to get up and sleep in another environment.

As soon as he gets close to the door, everything was dimly dark; it was as if it was nighttime. Jirou looked back to his surroundings and sees the moon outside the window. Now this confused him greatly, he thinks, wasn't the sun shining bright a second ago?

Suddenly, he starts to hear the thuds and screams that were coming from upstairs. He could hear loud footsteps coming close. Jirou hesitantly opens the door and sees people in strange black robes running, carrying swords with them.

"The prisoner is here!" they shout.

Jirou steps out of the room, completely bewildered by all this. What prisoner? Soon, it became clear as he hears the loud and painful screams just down the hall, and before long, every dark robed person was dead, and the only ones standing were himself and a familiar man right in front of him.

The man was covered with blood, but his sword was clean as the river as if he was tainted and his sword was an innocent weapon. Jirou flinches as the man gives him a deadly, cold glare. He could feel that the man wants to kill him, which brings the tennis player trembling in fear.

Jirou hesitantly asks the man, "W-who are you?"

The man merely smirked at him and said, "Your door to death!"

Within a second, the man was an inch away from Jirou. The tennis player couldn't move, but as he looks closely at the man's eyes, he looked as if he resembles someone he knew. That is when it hits him that, that man was…

* * *

Ryoma picks up a strange small treasure box with the key in it. Slowly, he takes it out from the floor and places it on the desk. Unknowingly, the figure from the shadows starts to emerge and slowly heads over to the young freshman. Gradually the figure comes closer to Ryoma and reaches out his hand to the boy's head.

When the figure's hand was an inch away from Ryoma, there was a loud hoarse scream all over the cabin. Ryoma ditches the small chest and leaves the room. The figure growls a bit as it fades away unto the darkness. Everyone from downstairs heard the scream and they quickly run upstairs to find the source. The source came from Jirou's room and they hurried to get there.

As soon as they all arrive there, they see Jirou screaming on his bed, thrashing around. Atobe quickly goes over to Jirou and tries to wake him up, Shishido and Oshitari go over to help calm Jirou down.

"Jirou! Wake up!" shouted Atobe. "Damn it! Wake up!"

Although, Ryoma had a different idea, he quickly leaves the room and comes back with a bucket of water. He goes over to Jirou's bed and dumps him with the water, including Atobe, Oshitari, and Shishido. However, it worked, and Jirou was wide-awake.

The once sleeping tennis player blinks and he looks at himself, soaking wet. He looks around, and sees everyone, Atobe, Oshitari, and Shishido who are wet as well.

Atobe glares at Ryoma, "You brat! Did you had to that to me?"

"Don't forget about us!" shouts Shishido as Oshitari casually dries his hair with the towel nearby.

Jirou blinks a few times before asking, "What happened?"

Ryoma replied, "You were screaming in your sleep-"

"AAAH!" Jirou screamed. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KILLED ME!"

(…Silence…)

Everyone sweat dropped, "What?"

Jirou stopped for a sec. What he just said was crazy, it was only a dream, right? Besides, the man that killed him in his dream is an adult, and Echizen is still just a kid. Seriously, a freshman killing him? Well, it's possible; he did defeat Atobe, but still…

Jirou stops arguing with his inner mind when he notices everyone looking at him strangely, as if he's gone mad, now that's not like Jirou. He just simply waves and sheepishly smiles, saying, "Never mind, it was just a nightmare"

"But Jirou-senpai, you never get nightmares," said Choutarou. This mainly concerns the Hyotei regulars; in all their time together, Jirou never had a nightmare.

Jirou just shrugs as he gets up and begins to leave the room, but Hiyoshi stops him and says, "What was the nightmare? A samurai in your dreams?"

Jirou's eyes widen hearing that word, but he lies and disagrees, "A samurai? No, no, what makes you think that?"

"Nothing," Hiyoshi replies as Jirou starts to leave again, but this time, Atobe stops him.

"What?" Jirou asks in annoyance.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Your clothes are wet and your leaving without changing"

"…Oh right…"

…

Jirou asks them, "Could you all please leave?"

With that, they leave the room. The dampened senpai-tachi went to their own rooms and change before they get a cold. They were still a bit mad that Ryoma also dumped them with the bucket of water and they vow to get their revenge, but for now there's a much bigger issue than just getting wet.

Ryoma leaves the room with the bucket of water and heads to the closet to put the bucket away. '_Gotta see what's in that treasure box,_' he thinks as he heads back up to the attic. As soon as he arrives, he notices that the room is a bit darker, but he doesn't bother with it as he turns his attention to the small box on the table.

Carefully, the freshman opens the box, revealing an old photograph of a father, mother, and baby…

* * *

Maybe this story will end in Chapter 15. Maybe...You all should review more since I finally made a regular length chapter and not a short one.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Answers to some reviews and questions!**

Yes **Tuli-Susi**, you got every detail of every mystery but you missed one and I'll tell you that in a while. And **Lilgurlanima**, I can't tell you yet. **XxUnforgettablexX** you are wrong, the baby in the picture is not Ryoma. You will all see that the cabin has been here ever since the 1900s. And thank you to all those that complimented my story.

Now, I'll tell you all that you have missed one most important detail from the last chapter. How did HIYOSHI know that Jirou had a dream of the samurai? Everyone missed that.

:) please, read better ya'll and understand every mystery because of every unexplained events matches some old memories.

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT!**

* * *

It was the afternoon around 6:00 P.M and everyone was trying their best to ignore the bad stuff and have a bit of fun. Some were playing tennis and others were playing board games; which Oshitari brought with him just in case (chess, checkers, logic boards, etc.)

"Ah-HA! Check! I win!" shouted Momo.

"No, you didn't baka peach!" Kaidoh shouted back,. "You didn't even check my king!"

"Yeah I did!" Momo exclaimed as he grabbed a notepad, and wrote down: "My King" and put a check mark right next to it. "See, check! So I win!"

Kaidoh slapped his forehead; he just could not take this anymore. How could there be such a human being that didn't get the game of chess? That dumb peach should know that pawns can only move once and not six rows! But then again this is Momoshiro Takeshi that we are talking about. He's denser than a solid metallic rock. Therefore, Kaidoh did something that he should have done a long time ago; just walk away.

"Oi! Where are you going, Mamushi?" Momo yelled.

"Away from you, baka!"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me!"

Okay, so the walking away plan didn't work so well…

* * *

Oishi went to visit Jirou to see if he was fine, after that he started to head back to his room to take a rest. Many mysterious things had been happening, and really, it's putting a strain on the others so it was a good thing Atobe had let them all have a free time day. First the bus driver, then Echizen, then those thuds, then Tezuka and…

"Oishi!" shouted Eiji as he hugged the mother hen. Oishi was caught by surprise when the acrobat lunged at him; not anticipating the movement.

"Eiji!"

"Sorry Oishi," said Eiji, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to play doubles against the silver pair!"

Oishi thought about it for a moment. Playing tennis would be good to get the stress out and he didn't want to upset the acrobat, so Oishi put on his smile and nodded, "Sure, hold on, I just need to go get my racquet from my room, wait for me outside."

"Okay!" said Eiji, walking off as Oishi went to his room.

* * *

Kaidoh was walking down the hall heading to his room. He was still sour about the chess and check king thing. Seriously, what was Momo thinking? Scratch that. What was _Kaidoh _thinking of playing chess against Momo?! He should have known better than to pick on the poor brainless peach. He stopped in his tracks when he started to hear a scratching noise.

The tennis player looked to the left; guessing that the scratching noises came from the closet. Kaidoh headed over to it but stopped when he heard the noise again. It was as if an animal was trapped in there. But that was impossible; Inui just confirmed that there were no animals in the whole forest and cabin.

"Meow!"

Oh my god. There _is_ an animal in the closet in the cabin in the forest! (o.O that was too exaggerating, was it?)

Kaidoh quickly grabbed hold of the doorknob and turned it open, but there was no cat or any other being in there but the bucket that Echizen used. It was either his imagination or his sanity slipping away because of Momo. So…this was how it must feel to be stupid.

"Meow!"

He heard it again as he looked around the hall before looking down into the closet. He jumped when he saw a black cat appear out of nowhere. Kaidoh was sure he wasn't actually hearing things; he was glad. However, just to make sure it was real, Kaidoh tried to pet the black cat, but he yelped in pain when it bit him.

That was the first time an animal had ever bit him. He glared at the cat, but he dropped it when he saw something that wasn't there before: blood. And then he noticed that the black cat had no eyes either…

Kaidoh screamed.

* * *

Oishi walked into his room but stopped when he had the feeling that he was not alone. Suddenly, the whole room spun a bit, and then the beds were gone. The whole room drastically changed so that there was only a sofa, a desk with two chairs, and a tall shadowy figure by the window. The figure was wearing an expensive old western three-piece suit that looked like it came from the 1900s.

The young tennis player blinked a bit and then rubbed his eyes to see if it was real. It was. There was a knock on the door and the shadowed figure said, "Come in."

The door opened and out came a very familiar person. Oishi's eyes widened as he saw who it was. "T-Tezuka."

The second figure that came in was Tezuka, but he looked a bit older. The grown man walked up to the desk; ignoring the mother hen's existence as if he wasn't even there.

"Syuusume," said the grown Tezuka. "I need to have a word with you."

"Why, go ahead, Kunio," said the shadow figure by the window, not bothering to turn around to face his friend.

Kunio adjusted his glasses before speaking. "The samurai's wife refused to hand us the baby."

Oishi blinked in confusion, he must be in a very old memory that happened in his room a long time ago, but wait, the samurai's wife? The baby? So the incident with Tezuka and Atobe…

"Then we have no choice, Kunio," said Syuusume, "it's time to take some drastic measures."

"What are your orders?"

"First off, spar with the samurai," said Syuusume, "and if you get the chance, kill him…"

Oishi's eyes widened as he looked at 'Tezuka', hoping he would not agree.

Kunio nodded and said, "It shall be done, Syuusume."

With that, he began to leave the room but Syuusume stopped him, "Oh, and Kunio…do not disappoint me."

"I won't, my friend," said Kunio as he left the room.

"Oi, Tezuka! Wait!" Oishi shouted as he ran to him, but then suddenly the whole room spun again and everything went back to normal. The beds were there, the dressers and his tennis racquet. There was no desk, chairs, sofa, or shadowed figure, and definitely no Tezuka or Kunio.

Oishi stood frozen for a bit; deciding whether or not it was real or a trick. However, everything started to connect with the mother hen, but what did it have to do with a samurai?

Suddenly the door opened, startling Oishi, but he soon relaxed when he saw it was only Eiji. Oishi sighed in relief, "Oh Eiji, you scared me."

"Nya Oishi, are you okay? I heard you yell something," said the worried acrobat.

The mother hen looked at him, about to tell him something, but he didn't want to add more stress to the whole group. Instead, he decided to not let anyone know about this. "Oh nothing, it was nothing Eiji."

"Oh okay, but are we still playing tennis?"

Oishi smiled and nodded, "Well, of course."

The Golden Pair left the room and started to head downstairs, but then they heard a scream coming from the second floor, and they recognized at once whose scream that belonged to.

"KAIDOH!" they both shouted as they ran downstairs to the second floor. Everyone else in the cabin heard the scream and they ran to the source. Even the rest from outside playing tennis heard it.

Oishi and Eiji got there first and saw their kouhai on the floor staring at the closet. He was trembling in fear as if he'd just seen a ghost. They both hurried to his side.

"Oi Kaidoh," the worried acrobat called out his name.

"What happened, Kaidoh?" Oishi asked.

Kaidoh stuttered out, "T-There…t-there…"

"Oi, what happened here?" Atobe asked as everyone else arrived.

"C-Cat…" Kaidoh stuttered out.

"A cat? The possibility of a cat being here is two percent," said Inui.

"No…dead…cat."

Everyone's eyes widened. Momo quickly walked to the closet and opened it, finding nothing but a bucket.

"There's no dead cat," said Momo.

Kaidoh got up and shouted angrily at Momo, "I know what I saw!"

"Well, maybe you were imagining things," said Momo. "I mean a dead cat in a closet? Seriously…"

Kaidoh glared at Momo and showed his hand to him where he was bitten by the cat, "Look! How can you explain this?"

Momo stared at the wound in disbelief, it looked like something bit him, but Inui already had proof that there are no animals. Ryoma went up to Kaidoh and checked the wound.

"It's definitely a bite from a cat," said Ryoma. "I should know."

Oshitari smirked, "So there are some animals in this cabin."

"But dead," said Inui.

"You guys can't actually believe this," said Shishido. "I mean, the cat is dead! How can it bite him?!"

"We have to now that we're in this situation," said Inui. "Haven't we already been through this? Echizen was delusional, the incident with our captains, the thuds, and Gakuto's dream of the baby…from now on, we have to keep an open mind."

There was a bit of silence as the other thought it over. Maybe Inui was right. Maybe it was time to start paying attention to the strange happenings.

Gakuto then realized something and said, "Guys…I think this place is haunted…"

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "No, really?"

"Hey!"

"Enough!" said Atobe.

"Inui is right," said Ryoma. "From now on, if anything happens be sure to tell us all."

Hiyoshi nodded and continued for him, "We need to work as a team."

Oishi was about to say something but had no courage to do so. This was the kind of stress he was talking about. He couldn't add more to it, he'd just have to deal with it on his own. Whatever tragic event happened a long time ago must had something do with that person named Syuusume and that samurai…

* * *

**Everyone please read twice and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was the middle of the night and the young,(was he really

To brightandsunny: the reason why the shadow did not attack Ryoma was that he was too slow. :P

To Setsuna-X: Yes, Tezuka is still bed ridden

To speadee: You're one the right track about Hiyoshi, the thing is he can sense it and what does that make him, hm? X3

To Tuli-Suli: Yes, it was the Samurai's child during the ceremonial in the forest. And yes, the Tezuka and Echizen are involved; they go way back to the past, although not Fuji.

To CrystalkitteN-MeW: Yes, something did happened in the past and this chapter will show everything of it in the eyes of a servant.

To Death Angel's Shadow 2: Eiji could hear Oishi yelling because he went back to check on him and before the acrobat could get into the room, he hears Oishi yelling something but couldn't make out of it, so yeah, simple as that.

To All: Yes, Syuusme is Fuji Syuusuke, or is it? X3

To all: Now, I'm really surprise that in just 8 chapters, I have over 123 chapters. Hopefully, there'd be more reviews. I like reading everyone's reviews; I got most of my ideas from you all, so keep reviewing in long sentences.

CREDITS TO _**SQUISHY THE JELLYFISH**_ FOR BETA-READ

Disclaimer: I do not own POT!!

--

It was the middle of the night and the young (was he really?) big tennis player of Hyotei-currently known to copy moves-could not go to sleep. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't; something was bothering him greatly. He shifted on his bed and saw his teammate soundly sleeping. The big guy looked at the time, it was 12:02 in the morning.

Kabaji decided not to care and tried to go to sleep. He closed his eyes and opened them once more, shocked to see that he was in another place. He was lying on grass and decided to get up. The dark forest surrounded him, the sky was red and the moon was dark crimson.

Up ahead was an old Japanese style burial shrine with people in dark robes chanting a spell. Now, he didn't know how the hell he got here but this must've been the vision that Gakuto had. There was the leader, holding the crying baby above the fire, and then the moon turned to black and it's ray bestowed upon them.

The baby's cries were loud, and gradually growing louder; crying for help but there was no one who would. Kabaji wanted to but he couldn't move. Then everything went black.

Beep-beep-beep-clang!

7:30 A.M.

Jirou shut off the alarm clock and saw his roommate wide-awake, but there was something not right about him.

"Oi, Kabaji, you okay?" Jirou asked.

Kabaji just looked at him and said, "Usu"

--

It was during breakfast and everyone, let's just say, eats heartily. Although, Fuji brings his meal upstairs and goes to Tezuka's room. It seems the Seigaku Captain is still bedridden. The others are starting to get worried, thinking that the captain might have gone into a coma. Atobe started to blame himself for it but there was nothing he could do, and besides, if they dumped water unto Tezuka, they'd probably have to run 100 laps around the forest, _not_ the cabin. No one dared to dump a bucket of water on the mighty captain, no matter how desperate they may have been.

Momo sighed and said, "I'm worried about Buchou. When is he going to wake up and punish us with laps?"

"Nya… I miss Tezuka's poker face," said Eiji.

"We'll need to find a way to get out of this forest," said Hiyoshi. "I don't think anyone here has the knowledge to take care of a comatose person. We can't keep being in a relaxed state, we need to figure out how to get out of here before it's too late…"

"What do you mean 'before it's too late'?" Gakuto asked.

"Think about it, whatever is after Tezuka might come after us," said Hiyoshi. "Maybe it's looking for revenge…"

Kaidoh and Gakuto shivered in fear, the story that Eiji and Momo told them was starting to come alive. The two pranksters are starting to believe it as well.

Hiyoshi saw this and said, "No, it has nothing to do with the story of the husband killing his wife, this story is in a different league."

Atobe raised an eyebrow, "Ore-sama demands that you explain."

"Don't you see the connections? The wife, baby, the old shrine Gakuto talked about? People with dark robes, and this cabin are all connected to one person."

Inui was writing down all his notes and asking, "Well, who?"

"The first person that was possessed."

Everyone turned their gaze to Ryoma who was oblivious to the whole thing since he was busy eating his grilled fish. However, he started to notice everyone looking at him and he blinks cluelessly. "What?"

"Were you even paying attention?" Atobe asked.

Ryoma simply said, "No"

Everyone sighed hopelessly and Hiyoshi just continued, "Anyways, this whole event started out with Echizen…and this may have something to do with Tezuka as well."

"But what about Atobe?" Momo asked. "He was the one who kept closing the window."

"Not that I mind of not being the ghost's victim," said Atobe. "But why not me?"

"You said you kept closing the window, but the ghost didn't come out yet because she was waiting for her target," said Hiyoshi. "She was waiting for Tezuka to close the window so that she could attack him."

"But why Buchou?" Ryoma asked.

"I don't know, but you're not the only one involved in this, Echizen."

However, Oishi knew why it was Tezuka but wasn't quite sure. He was still debating whether or not he should tell the others but he just couldn't. He didn't understand the whole thing, but he did know that Kunio could be an ancestor of Tezuka, and he was planning to kill a samurai. The thing that bothered him the most was why they wanted the baby. What was it about this baby that was so important that they are willing to kill its father?

The regulars finished eating and headed out to train, at least it would get their minds off their issues. For now...

--

It was the afternoon and Inui was enjoying his tour around the cabin; looking for anything strange and peculiar. So far, nothing weird or out of the ordinary had happened. Honestly, the data man was most interested in this cabin mystery; he wanted to witness an occult event himself to see what they saw.

So far, nothing, maybe he shouldn't have expected anything, he should've let it come to him. He waited for a while but still nothing happens.

"…Ii data," was all that Inui said as he leaves, giving up his search, but then he hears a creaky sound. He turned around and spotted a basement door, slowly opening by _itself_. Inui's grin widened; ecstatic for this event, he hurried to take out his notebook and write a few notes.

He headed over to the door, his hand still writing down in an erratic rate, he could probably beat the mighty stoic captain in a fast writing contest, but that wasn't important at the moment. He stopped writing and the door started to close, Inui quickly held onto it and let himself in. The data man makes a note that ghosts are impatient.

He made sure that the door was not closed, so that a small stream of light could lead him downstairs, hoping to find a light switch. Inui hesitantly descended the stairs and as soon as he was at the end of it, the door closed and the light was no more. There was only immense darkness.

Now, it wasn't that Inui was afraid of the dark; it was just that he could feel someone right next to him, breathing slowly. The breath of the anonymous person touched his cheek. The person was really close to him so Inui tried not to move, hoping that the figure would leave him alone.

The breathing was shallow, but it gradually went away much to the data man's relief. Suddenly there was a bright light next to him, a lantern that had lit up mysteriously. This intrigued the tennis player and was grateful for the anonymous figure that lit the lantern for him.

Inui took the lantern and he heard a knocking sound to his right. He moved the lantern to the right to shed some light and saw a desk with a journal the size of a pocketbook.

'_This ghost is showing me something,_' Inui thought as he headed over to the desk cautiously. He set down the lantern on the desk and picked up the journal, however, he felt that odd presence again, breathing next to him as it opened the journal to a certain page: March 13, 1905.

"_This is my first time here working as a butler in this house. The host is very kind but seemingly strange, but his friend whom is staying for the week that goes by the name Kunio, is a very straightforward man. Now, there was big news going around the mansion. The Golden Samurai-one of the greatest swordsman of all Japan and a friend of Kunio's-is staying over here with his wife and newborn child. All the maids and butlers are preparing for the Samurai and his family's arrival…_"

Inui stopped reading from there when the presence turned the pages a couple of times.

"_Three days have gone by since the arrival of the Golden Samurai and his family. The wife is such a beautiful young lady and the child was a miracle. If he sensed some one enter or leave the room, he would cry. They also brought a cat…oh that blasted cat…it kept eating the fish I bought from the market…_"

Inui took note of the cat and kept reading…

"_However, everything seems to be merry. Kunio and the Golden Samurai are always out in the afternoon; sparring whilst his wife and baby watch them. The Host watches them from the window as well, I heard, he is not too fun when the sun is high, he's more of a nocturnal character but lately as I see it, he seems to have an interest to the samurai's wife. I hope there won't be any problems later on…_"

The presence skipped the pages a few more times and Inui read it with great concentration…

"_It's not what it seemed. All this time… they wanted the _baby_. I have heard the discussion between Kunio and the Host. I couldn't believe it. I hope Kunio dares not to do such a disreputable deed, and worse, loose his life for it. He doesn't have a chance against him, but why? Why do it all for a baby? Why is the host so desperate?_"

Once again, the page was turned but only once and there was a vivid written passage, which Inui was (luckily) able to decipher.

"_They have found out that I know, and now I am trapped in this basement with these strange statues of devil younglings. Here, they will most likely kill me so I shall give this information away to whoever has found this journal, even if it's too late. I have found out that the Host shall use the baby as a sacrifice for their ritual. They've said that a strong spirit is living within the baby and they must sacrifice it for their God. I wish I could warn the Golden Samurai and his wife, but as I said: I am trapped here with no escape. This is all that I should give away and all of my last written words…_"

Inui turned the page and saw that it was the last written page, but something was bothering him about the 'strange devil statue younglings'. What of them?

Inui closed the pocket and his eyes caught sight of red statues of babies that looked like…_devils_. There were about six of them sitting on the desk. This scared Inui, he was sure that they hadn't there before.

"This is strange," said Inui.

Suddenly, the lantern started to flicker on and off and the door began to open and close continuously. Inui was confused as to why this sort of thing was happening, when he heard a strange growl. He looked back to the desk to see the devil babies moving.

Their eyes filled with lust of insanity and their fangs grew as they hungered for blood. They squealed in delight when they saw the data man and started to approach him.

So that's what the anonymous person said.

"_Here, __**THEY**__ will most likely __**KILL**__ me…"_

Inui backed up a bit and wished he could write some notes of this if he wasn't so scared then.

Suddenly they all jumped at him and bit at his flesh.

"AAH!" Inui yelled as he tried to get all of them off. He threw one against the wall and it broke. He does it again to all of them and they're all soon broken into tiny pieces on the floor. Inui smiled for his victorious battle with the bewitched…_things _before the broken pieces began to merge back, only there was twice of them now.

This wasn't good. Inui hurried up the stairs, but one of them was quick and was able to get a hold of the regular's leg and bite it. Inui yelled in pain once again as he grabbed the little devil and threw it away. He looked back to see the babies coming at him. _Fast._

Inui got up quickly, ran to the door and opened it. He bolted out the door and it slammed shut by itself, and the devils mourned for their lost. He was surprised actually, because that was the most frightening event he had ever experienced, and those babies were as fast as he could ever be.

He heard footsteps coming. The firsts to arrive were Atobe, Oshitari, Gakuto, Momo, and Ryoma. When they saw Inui, their jaws dropped and their eyes widened. The data man could only blink in confusion wondering what was wrong. More of the others arrived…but they all had the same reaction as everyone else when they saw Inui.

Eiji managed to stutter out a question, "O-oi, Inui, are you o-okay?"

Oishi followed, "W-what happened to you?"

Inui blinked once more and looked for a mirror. He spots one and he saw himself in a very poor state. His clothes were torn, ripped…and slightly covered with _blood_. His face had tiny scratches from the babies' sharp nails and bites.

Inui could only tell them the truth. "I was attacked by babies…"

--

Later on that night when Inui's wounds were tended to and he got into a nice new set of clothes, he started to explain what had happened to him, although it sounded like a really stupid horror story, but seeing Inui in a poor state was evident enough to believe.

Shishido shook his head in disbelief as he said, "Okay, so what you're trying to say was that the baby that Gakuto saw was the Golden Samurai's child, and he's to be used for a ritual for their God as a sacrifice?"

"Correct," said Inui as he showed them the journal holding the proof.

"So the Golden Samurai has come for revenge, and this Kunio and the Host," said Momo. "Has come after them."

"Precisely," said Inui as he looked at a certain freshman. Everyone turned to look at Ryoma.

Ryoma blinked, seeing that he was the center of the attention. He decided to ignore them and just stare back at Inui since he started the: "Hey-look-Inui-is-staring-at-Echizen-let's-stare-at-him-too!" game.

"The whole story still has some missing clues though," Hiyoshi said.

"Ano, mina…" Jirou spoke out. "There's something that we need to tell you all. It has happened to Kabaji and me."

Everyone stared at the duo, waiting for them to tell their story.

"Well, that time when I had the nightmare I saw the Golden Samurai, I think it was because of his golden eyes, but anyway, he killed me with his sword, and he looks exactly like Echizen Ryoma, but like an adult version," Jirou explained.

"So the freshman prodigy is related to a samurai," Oshitari said. "Not much of a surprise, knowing Samurai Nanjiroh"

"That's none of your business," Ryoma said.

"Anyways, what about you Kabaji?" Atobe asked.

Kabaji took out a drawing and handed it to Atobe. The king looked at it and whistled, saying, "Nice drawing."

Everyone started to gather around to see the drawing. In it showed that the sky was red and moon was a darkish crimson color. There was a shrine with people in dark robes, and the leader holding up the baby onto the bonfire, just like in Gakuto's dream.

Gakuto stared wide-eyed, "Hey! That's the vision I had!"

"It's all starting to make sense now…" said Hiyoshi. "I think we all know how the story goes…"

"But there are still missing clues…" Choutarou said.

Kaidoh gulped a bit, this was somehow really scary but he had to be there to support them. They were a team until they got out of this forest. Besides, he wanted to know what happened to the cat.

"This is starting to get dangerous," said Taka. "We really need to find a way to get out of here."

"Taka-san-senpai is right," said Ryoma. "If I'm the Golden Samurai, then there might be a chance that I might kill Jirou-senpai."

There was a pause before Jirou quickly hid behind Kabaji.

"There is no way I'm going to die in the hands of a freshman," said Jirou. "That's really humiliating…"

"Ore-sama shall never loose to him!" Atobe declared but they all ignored him.

"You won't, Jirou," said Oshitari. "There are no weapons in the cabin."

"And the term of 'no animals in this forest' still holds?" Shishido asked.

"Yes," Inui replied. "Kaidoh encountered a dead cat, not a live one, and I've said this before: it was once populated, but not anymore. And so, there could be a possibility that there is a weapon here"

"So wait…does that mean there could be a weapon that was still hidden in this cabin?" Taka asked.

There was a long silence.

The answer…

…was yes.

--

Yes, this was long but anyway, maybe I should make a cliffy… hmm, I should. Anyway, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

It was morning that day in the cabin again

Hey, I'm back with a more exciting chapter!

Sorry that it took a while but this story is not abandoned! And no, there's no 123 chapters, I meant reviews. Let me make this clear, there will be only **15 CHAPTERS! 15 CHAPTERS! 15 CHAPTERS!**

PEOPLE LISTEN TO ME!! THIS IS FROM 1900S!! 1900S!! RYOMA CAN'T POSSIBLY BE THE BABY!! THINK PEOPLE! I MENTIONED IT FROM THE LAST CHAPTER WHEN INUI READ THE DIARY! IT SAID THERE 1900! 1900! 1900! RYOMA CAN'T BE THE BABY!! UN-DER-STAND?!

:) Good people…

I can't answer any reviews right now because I am tired. I just started writing this chapter just this afternoon.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT!

Anyway, this is not beta-read so I'm sorry for any grammical errors but I did my best!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

It was morning that day in the cabin again. Another group of three regulars were picked and were sent out to find an exit. As always, they go back to where they had started walking, even when they took the 4-mile route that Inui set up for them from the first day of training. They walked only half-a-mile and ended back at the cabin. It was pretty irritating. It had never happened before on the first day but now since everyone knows what was going on, the forest decided that they were not allowed to leave. Basically, everyone is at the mercy of the cabin's ghost, but it didn't stop them from having fun.

"Come on! Burning!" shouted Taka as he swung his racquet hard, the speed of the ball increased at high velocity as it soared in mid-air then going down, hitting the corner of the court. However, Hiyoshi runs up and hits the ball back to the court, no sweat, he has been training restlessly before this trip.

Taka's doubles partner in this match was Jirou, who was still the best net player in the court. He volleyed the ball over the net, back to the opponent's court but then there was Hiyoshi's current partner, Kikumaru Eiji, the tennis acrobat player. "Hoi, hoi! Kikumaru beam!"

"30-15," shouted Inui, being the referee. Jirou and Taka are leading but they need to win a game. So far, it's been 3-2 games in Eiji-Hiyoshi's favor.

The other court playing was Oishi-Kabaji versus Yuushi-Kaidoh. It was now 4-3, Yuushi-Kaidoh's favor.

Yes, weird pairings but it works in a way. The other regulars decided to run laps around the cabin, do push-ups, sit-ups, or other exercises they could use to improve their brilliant tennis skills.

Although, the only regulars who weren't playing were Fuji and Tezuka; strangely, Fuji can't leave his captain's side, no matter what, as if he was his most valuable friend and nothing more if you were that dirty minded (shame on you, yaoi authors! :P maybe some other time). Anyhow, Tezuka was still bed ridden; it was now a fact that their captain is really in a coma.

"Tezuka…" Fuji called out the captain's name but he would not budge. The door opened and Atobe comes in. "Oi, Fuji, Tezuka will be fine…you can't keep watching over him forever" Atobe said. It surprised the tensai, hearing the Hyotei captain saying such an empathetic statement. However, it did not convince him to leave the room.

"Sorry Atobe," Fuji said. "But I'll stay here until Tezuka wakes up…besides, I don't feel like going outside with the sun up…it's revolting…"

Now this kind of confused the Hyotei captain, Fuji hating the sun? Is he all right?

"…Oi, Fuji, I'm in charge here," the Hyotei captain said with his tone of stern authority. "You are going outside in the sun and train!"

"No!" Fuji shouted, getting mad at him. Atobe glared at him and started yelling at him, "Ore-sama demands that you go outside and train! Ore-sama demands it, commands it, orders it, and you will follow it, you will do it, you will obey to Ore-sama's ordinance!"

The young tensai deadly glared at him as he walked up to the Hyotei captain. Their eyes meet, sending terrifying telepathic electrocution. Fuji calmly said, "Soon, you'll be under my control" with that the tensai leaves and slams the door behind him.

Atobe looked back, pissed off of what Fuji said to him. "That…that…" He stops his sentence, not wanting to describe of Fuji's strange and curtly behavior. Still, it wasn't like him, he knows that Tezuka and Fuji were the greatest rivals and they were also close friends. But the way the tensai acted, because his rival won't wake up, was so eccentric and ungracious.

The young tensai stomped down to the hallway and looked outside the window, glaring at everyone playing under the sun. "Curse them all…don't they know his hurt?" he said as he walk into his room, instead of obeying Atobe's orders.

* * *

Time passed as the regulars head inside to the cabin for a break. They all hit the showers and Oshitari was one of the few that were finish first. He was already in his fresh dry clothes and right now, exploring the cabin. He wanted to find that weapon, the Golden Samurai's sword. It could be here in this cabin, secretly hidden away and the workers that renovated this place must have missed it.

"Now where would it be?" Oshitari asked himself, thinking where would the Samurai put away his sword? Okay, it didn't take a scientist to figure out that question. It could be in the attic where Ryoma's room is. Why you ask? Well, it was the first spot to look other than going down the basement, or going out to find that open field that Gakuto, Jirou, and Kabaji had a dream of.

Oshitari headed up the stairs, eager to find out what's going to be in the freshman's room. Truthfully, he wanted to experience an occult like Gakuto and Kaidoh had but not like Inui's event. The Hyotei tensai doesn't want anything trying to tear out his flesh and suck the blood out of him; he'd rather remained intact, thank you very much. However, it would be good evidence. At first, no one believed Gakuto until a few unnatural events started happening. Most of all, thanks to Inui, everyone believed all these strange occults; there were no more doubts.

However, the others, who had yet to experience something out of the ordinary, believed that they could be in some sick reality show, and that they would sue them for using violent actions. Especially for the Seigaku captain, who is right now, in a coma with two broken ribs on each side, the huge dark bruise on his back, and a deep scratch on his arm similar to a cat. This bothered Oshitari the most, how did the cold stoic captain get injured severely?

Of course it was from that lady who was searching for her baby, what he meant was how, not who. Atobe said that Tezuka only stood there while the lady stared at him, suddenly, the captain started trembling greatly; the Hyotei captain was trying to help him but then the lady pushed them with some kind of force sending them flying, breaking down the locked door. You can't hurt some one if you were just looking at them, right?

But then again, this is connected to what Inui had found the other night. The Golden Samurai's friend, Kunio who is under the command of the previous host of this cabin; he could be Tezuka. The host and him were plotting to get the samurai's baby and used it for a ritual to offer to their god. Maybe those wounds…might have been from a long time ago around the 1900s, old wounds reopening, literally.

His thoughts stopped when he realized he was already in front of the attic's door, Ryoma's current room. He cautiously placed his hand on the handle and turned it slowly to see if it was locked, fortunately it wasn't. Slowly and quietly, he opened the door and entered the room without hesitating. He looked around, it seemed pretty normal to him, nothing out of the ordinary but he has to search every knick-knack of the room.

In a fast pace, he searched all over the room and found nothing, nothing out of the ordinary. He looked at the mirror on the vanity dresser, only finding a dark figure hovering behind him. For the first time, he was scared, not like the surprised and shocked thing, but scared for his life. He quickly turned around to face the dark figure but there was nothing there.

'_What the…'_ His thoughts trailed as his fear only grew. He wondered if he was going crazy but he was never the one to go crazy. He looked back to the mirror hesitantly and saw that the dark figure was gone. Whatever that shadow was, he hoped that it wouldn't come back. He quickly snapped back into reality, remembering his top primary mission of being the attic: search for the hidden weapon. He realized then there was something on the dresser. It was a small treasure chest with a key in it, lucky for him.

He approached the small chest, unlocked it, and lift the cover carefully. Inside, he found a picture of what seemed to be a man, a woman, and their child. There was no mistaking it; these people could be the Golden Samurai with his wife and newborn child. However, there was something wrong with this picture. The faces were scratched out in the photo as if some one was trying to erase their existence, or some one was trying to hide it.

"Who are you?" The tensai quickly turned around to see Echizen Ryoma, the young prodigy of tennis. The young freshman gave him a look and asked, "And what are you doing in my room, senpai?" Oshitari adjusted his glasses, almost like Inui's style, while he answered his question, "Gathering data…" He sounded mostly like Inui but it was the best he could come up with me. "And the name's Oshitari, remember?"

Ryoma tilt his head to the left, trying to remember who he is. "No, I dont" he said. Oshitari looked at the kid as if he had some kind of disorder or a disfunction of not being able to remember people. Ignoring what the freshman said, the tensai decided to change the subject, "What is this?" He asked, referring to the small chest and the old photo with it. The young freshman's eyes narrowed at this and might as well tell the truth. "I found it under the floor of this room but it seems the loose board just suddenly vanish... I forgot to mention about it to everyone else…" It was true, he had forgotten about the small chest even though it was right there, sitting on the old vanity dresser, and it stands out a lot.

Oshitari sighed at Ryoma's lack of sharing information and always being so arrogant. But that did not matter anymore since they had found another clue, and even though he was unsuccessful of finding the hidden weapon in the attic, there were more places in the cabin that he could have found it. More or less, if the samurai did sleep in the cabin, where was his room?

"Ah! There you are Yuushi!" Gakuto shouted as he pushed through Echizen and ran over to Oshitari. "Its lunchtime and right now Choutarou is saving our seats, so come on!" he said dragging the tensai out of the room. But as they left the room, Oshitari spotted something in the corner of his eye before he loose sight of it. In the end of the attic, there was a dark shadowed figure in the corner, smiling evilly, and its eyes were as bright as gold. Two words passed through the tensai's mind, _'…Golden Samurai…'_

As the Hyotei's doubles partners went downstairs, Ryom closed the door behind; he was in deep thought right now and that's when he remembered. "Ah! Oshitari Yuushi…yeah I think that was him…" and with that, Ryoma went downstairs to eat lunch. (I pity his bad remembrance of people)

* * *

The day went by fast and everything seems to be normal, in a way. Everyone stayed inside doing some old fashioned activities and maybe some chess and checkers but that was all. This was, however, a perfect chance for Hiyoshi to sneak away and go out exploring, maybe finding that clear open field that Gakuto was in before.

Quietly, he left the cabin out the back with a flashlight since the sun was starting to set and it'll be dark soon. He was aware of the fact that if he go wonder off, he would just come back to the cabin but it won't work this time. When the sun sets, it's easier for him to take which path that leads to the open field. Why, because he's actually psychic. Yes, Hiyoshi is a psychic; he can sense any spiritual energy about half a mile away. And right now, he's sensing one.

"What's this?" He quietly asked himself as path of stepping-stones appeared before him. More of it appeared as it led straight into the dark, deep forest. He knew that this was a trap set up by some evil spirits but he might as well go along with it. He had no weapon with him so they can't be able to kill him without something that could severely damage him. And so, he reached his final decision, follow the path of the stepping-stones. As he went inside the forest, the path kept on going leading him somewhere. '_Where are they taking me?_' he asked himself but he'll soon find out.

By this time, the sun was gone and darkness reigned all over the forest. Hiyoshi stopped and turned on his flashlight but after he did, the path suddenly vanished. Afraid of what he just thought, he turned around, and definitely, the path that leads back to the cabin was gone as well. Technically, he was lost. '_Why am I not surprised?_' he thought to himself. Suddenly, he smelled something and it smell like smoke. He looked around before he caught sight of smoke in the sky; it was just a little to his left. Without any other options, he walked straight to where the smoke was coming from; only he was going deeper and deeper within the dark forest.

* * *

It was dinnertime back in the cabin, everyone were eating with their hearts' content but a few people haven't touched their food at all. Oishi sees that Atobe, Echizen, and Oshitari were not touching their food; they were somewhat in deep thought. "Atobe-san, Oshitari-san, Echizen," the mother hen called out their names and bringing them back to reality, "you three haven't touch your plate, is something wrong?"

"Ano, how should I say this?" Oshitari asked himself and Echizen started to say, "It feels like we're missing one person…" Oishi blinked. 'We're missing one person?' Atobe's eyes widened as he abruptly stood up and looked around the table, causing a scene and all eyes were on him. "Oi Atobe, something wrong?" Momo asked, seeing the Hyotei captain all worked up over something. "Hiyoshi!" Atobe said. "Where's Hiyoshi?!"

There was dead silence among the table. No one dared to move or speak as they all thought about one thing, '_Where IS Hiyoshi?_'

Fear rose within everyone's souls as they got up and leave the table; half of them ran upstairs to look for Hiyoshi and the other half went outside to look for him. They shout and call for his name, telling him to come out and stop the game. But it was no use, he was nowhere inside, or near the cabin; he was gone.

* * *

Hiyoshi walked further and further deep into the forest until finally, he sees a light just beyond the dark trees. Cautiously he continued unto his path and then he was now in an open field, but something surprised him the most. There was an old Japanese shrine in the open field and right in front, there was a ceremony going on. Figures in black robes, chanting a whole new different language as they gathered in a circle around a small bonfire. In the circle, there was another figure; it looks to be like the leader since his black robes looked much more grand with silver lining. What scared Hiyoshi the most was that they were holding a baby as he or she was crying its lungs out.

'_This is exactly the scene that Gakuto talked about, and the whole background resembled so much of Kabaji's drawing,_' he thought. Suddenly, the chanting stopped and the leader started to lift the baby up high. Hiyoshi's eyes widened realizing what they're going to do. He knew that this is maybe just a flashback of the past but that doesn't mean he was going to let that baby die. In his instinct, he started running over there, disturbing the ceremony, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" he shouted.

All eyes were on him, some of them looked shock since no one had ever found their hiding spot. Hiyoshi pushed through the men in black robes as he ran up to the leader, planning to deck him to the ground and save the baby, but something surprised him. He PUSHED through the men in black robes, he was able to touch them. '_…then that would mean…_' his thoughts were interrupted when something hard and powerful slugged unto his stomach. He was sent flying before slamming his back against the tree. The impact was so strong it nearly knocked him out but he wasn't the type to give up just yet. Right now he was on the ground, clutching his stomach tightly and coughing up a bit of blood. He looked up to see who it was.

Neat the leader were two men in such revealing armor and they look buffed and really strong. Both of carried some kind of weapon; it looked like a canon ball attack to some chain. Amazingly, they were twirling it around as if it were just a ball attached to a string. What Hiyoshi felt definitely bruised his poor abdomen badly. He tried to get up but the pain got worse; he coughed more blood. "…D-damn it," he silently cursed out.

The two buffed men smirked evilly at him and the leader let out a small sinister chuckle. "Such an annoying fool," said the leader with a voice that sounded so familiar and a wicked tone. "Kill him…" he ordered and the two guards laugh and approach Hiyoshi.

The young tennis player could not move, he was now a sitting duck; his mind racing, thinking of a way to get out fast and escape. '_…this can't be happening_' he thought. '_This was supposed to be a vision from the past so how come?! How come it has inter-linked with the present?_' Hiyoshi tried to get up once more but the pain kept coming, steadily increasing and his enemies were coming closer to him. He looked at them with fear in his eyes, afraid of the worst that could happen to him.

Right now, Hiyoshi could only back up for about a couple of centimeters but that was it. There was no way out of this mess.

'_If I don't get out of here soon_,' he thought. '_I'm as good as dead…_'

* * *

Is this the end of Hiyoshi? Mwuahahaha, I love this cliffy! Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Previously… This is not BETA-READ but I want to thank **Squishy The Jellyfish** for helping me beta-read from the other chapters. You were an excellent help to me but I think it's time for me to learn how to do this myself.

I especially thank the rp forum sites that made rules that we're supposed to be doing creative writing, which I have been doing from the past couple of chapters, as well as a couple of fiction stories in this site that helped my creativity and my grammar. Although I might have made a few mistakes in this chapter, please point it out to me.

I just realized that I have never said thank you to my reviewers

And I'll never will

Just kidding

Thank you my reviewers!

Thank you, **Squishy the Jelly Fish**!

**_ANNOUNCEMENT_: If one of you all can find one thing in this chapter that connects to Chapter 8, he or she will get to be one of the bad guys and be part of the plot. Besides, I need some one to go against one of the regulars in Hyotei and no it's not Echizen or any other Echizen.**

Anyway, the first person that gets it right, wins!

If not, I'll keep making new contest until some one wins it before we reach chapter 14.

And now, here's the next chapter and it's kind of FUNNY!

* * *

_**Previously…**_

The young tennis player could not move, he was now a sitting duck; his mind racing, thinking of a way to get out fast and escape. '_…This can't be happening_' he thought. '_This was supposed to be a vision from the past so how come?! How come it has inter-linked with the present?_' Hiyoshi tried to get up once more but the pain kept coming, steadily increasing and his enemies were coming closer to him. He looked at them with fear in his eyes, afraid of the worst that could happen to him.

Right now, Hiyoshi could only back up for about a couple of centimeters but that was it. There was no way out of this mess.

'_If I don't get out of here soon_,' he thought. '_I'm as good as dead…_'

**_Now…_**

The two men were now a foot away from him, both grinning sadistically. Hiyoshi tried getting up again, ignoring the pain, but he was only able to get unto his knees. One of them laughed at his pitiful attempt to escape as he raised his weapon high, about to strike the young teen hard with the iron ball. '_…I can't…die here_,' the young teen thought, still thinking of a way to escape but this was definitely the end for him. Suddenly there was a flash of a bright light that blinded everyone for a moment, and when it faded, the two buffed men were there on the ground with a large puddle of blood. Their blood.

Hiyoshi's eyes widened in fear and wondered who did this? He looked up to see a man standing right in front of him, the back of his head facing the teen. "W-who are you?" Hiyoshi called out and the man turns to him. He has dark green hair and brown eyes wearing glasses, and he has that same old look, a stoic old look. Hiyoshi's eyes widened even more seeing who it was, "…T-Tezuka?"

The older teen merely stared at him, no emotions expressed. '_I'm not wrong_,' Hiyoshi thought. '_It is Tezuka…_' But something about him made the young Hyotei player doubt that it was really the captain; it was the fact that the stoic captain was dressed in some kind of old kimono samurai clothing. He was wearing a short-sleeved white happi coat with silver lining, underneath is a black kimono, a black obi belt with white imprint of a dragon design, white tabi socks with geta sandals, a white head band with the symbol of a black dragon in the center, and most importantly, a samurai sword hung around his waist.

Seeing that sword, the Hyotei psychic was sure that it was 'Tezuka' that killed the two men and saved his life, but what really astonished him was how fast Tezuka had swung his sword and killed his enemy in just a single flash of a light, literally.

"What is your name, and how do you know me?"

Hiyoshi quickly snapped out from his thoughts, and gazed at the stoic captain when he asked him a question. '_What does he mean by…oh,_' was the thought that passed by his mind. This Tezuka isn't really Tezuka; it was Kunio from the diary that Inui read to them last night, but the last question the samurai asked him made him confused a bit. '_I called him Tezuka so Tezuka is his last name_,' he thought. '_This might as well prove that Kunio is an ancestor of Tezuka, and they're both the same stoic people. Great. I guess I'll answer his question_'. Hiyoshi was about to answer when suddenly a strong gust of wind came by, causing a small twister. The regular covered his eyes, blocking the dusts away from his eyes.

After a while, the wind stopped and Hiyoshi uncovered his eyes, only seeing that everything was gone but the forest and the open field. The old shrine, the men in black robes, the leader or host, and even the ancestor of Tezuka just vanish. '_Maybe it was just a vision_,' he thought but as he tried to get up, a huge strike of pain occurred around his abdomen. Slowly, he sits up against the tree and lifts his shirt up, seeing the big blackish bruise on his stomach. '_This is not good_,' he thought as he put his shirt down, and with every strength he got, he slowly got up.

It was strange but the pain didn't hurt as much as it was before. Maybe because he was surrounded by some kind of demonic barrier that prevented his spiritual aura to accelerate the healing process of his human body. Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore, what matters now is that he is alone in the dark deep forest, and he lost his flashlight. Great, just great!

He starts wandering around in the forest, hopefully that it would bring him back to the cabin like it did to the others that tried to escape. However, it's been taking a long time for him to get back to the cabin, and he was getting tired not to mention the bruise had not healed completely. In his estimation, an hour might have already passed since the incident occurred a while back.

Suddenly he heard a loud growl, he looked around, examining his surroundings but he could not find the source of where that growl came. There it goes again. Each time the noise came, his stomach hurts more then that's when he realized. "Damn it," he cursed out. "I'm hungry…"

Shortly, he started hearing faint voices around the forest. He closed his eyes and strained his ears to listen carefully as to what those voices were; they were very familiar.

"_wa-shi!_" said one of the voices from far away. Hiyoshi could not decipher what wa-chi means but it was starting to sound clearer as the voices came closer.

"_Hi-shi! Kashi!"_

"_Hiyosh-Washi!"_

"_Hiyosh!"_

"_Wakashe!"_

"_HIYOSHI!"_

"_WAKASHI!"_

It was them, the Seigaku and Hyotei regulars. Hiyoshi tried to yell out, but then an excruciating pain struck his abdomen. It seems the bruise only got worse when he does something that involves him to expand his chest and diaphragm, because he was about to yell; right now, taking in huge deep breaths hurt a lot. He dropped unto his knees and wrapped his arms around his stomach, his forehead rest on the dry grass, as the voices seem to fade.

"Let's go check over there," said Eiji and the others: Oshitari, Gakuto, and Oishi agreed. Right now they were about 10 meters away from where Hiyoshi is on the ground, and now, they were going farther and farther away from where he is as they kept calling out his name, searching for him.

Hiyoshi laid there on the ground, the pain was unbearable as anger consumed him, since after all he lost his chance of getting help. Moreover, that stupid hyperactive acrobatic redheaded regular of damn Seigaku just had to change direction!!

The Hyotei regular let out a sigh as he carefully lay down on the ground, on his back. It was no use for him; he's hungry, he's sleepy, he's tired, and he's in a critical state that no normal human should be walking around with a big black bruise the size of a watermelon on his stomach, and in a DARK FREAKING HUGE FOREST! Fortunately for Hiyoshi, he was no normal human and just a month ago, he finally mastered all the weapons' fighting technique of an ancient martial arts fighting style from Okinawa, the Kobujutsu or as known as "Ryukyu Kobudo". How you ask? His family runs a Kobujutsu Dojo, duh!

'_Anyway, I might as well sleep,_' Hiyoshi thought. No, he wasn't worried about getting eaten since he believed what Inui said about there were no animals in the forest; he can finally sleep in peace away from the cabin. Besides, if there was a ghost nearby or an evil spirit, he could probably sense them; he is psychic. '_Although this is pretty humiliating, sleeping on the grass and all,_' he thought. _'…Oh well, I don't care…'_ and with that, he passed out into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Oi! Hiyoshi!" Choutarou shouted, calling out his teammate but to no avail. Shishido sighed, this was going nowhere with just by shouting the guy's name. Echizen has only called out his name once or twice and Momo was better off not calling out. Seriously, his voice was loud enough to make a deaf person cover his or her ears.

"OIII!! HIYOSHIIII!!" Momo shouted really loud that you could hear an echo coming back. Ryoma was shaken up a bit from the loud shout and smacked his senpai's shoulder. "Shut it, Momo-senpai! You're giving me a headache!"

"Humph, show some respect to your elders, Echizen!" Momo said as he attempts to grab the boy and gives him a noogie. But instead of trying to get away, Ryoma's body decided to counter it. When Momo was about to wrap his arm around Ryoma's neck, the boy grabbed his arm and tossed him over, but he wasn't finished. He continued by flipping Momo face flat on the ground then twisting his arm behind his back and sat on him to keep him still. The powerhouse regular was greatly surprised, especially the two Hyotei regulars.

Ryoma just then realized what he had done as he quickly get off of his senpai. "Oi! Echizen, what was that for!?" Momoshiro shouted as he got up, rubbing his sore arm, but he got to admit that was a pretty cool move the brat pulled. He looked at the freshman about to praise him but stopped when he saw how confused he looked like. "How did you do that?" Choutarou asked as he took a step closer to Echizen. He was stunned by the self-defense move; he didn't know the freshman tennis prodigy took fighting lessons.

Apparently he didn't when the freshman replied, "I don't know… it just came to me. I have never taken any lessons of fighting except how to defend but that was it" Ryoma replied, remembering those childhood memories where he would beat the kids bigger than him so easily in tennis, then those kids would come and beat him up for beating them in tennis. However, his older brother taught him how to defend and throw a punch and a kick at least but that was all, nothing special.

There was silence between them when finally, Shishido ended it when he saw a flashing light in a distance. "Oi!" He said, getting the lower classmen's attention. "Look over there!" He pointed through the forest and the other regulars looked. There was a flashing light; it was flickering on and off. "Ohhh! I think its Morse Code!" Momo said as he looked at it sternly. "It's saying S.O.S.! Come on, it must be Hiyoshi!"

The powerhouse player went ahead followed by the other teenagers, but when they reached their destination the light was simply a broken flashlight, flickering on and off. A deep red blush was shown on Momo's cheeks, realizing his mistake; it didn't help much when the freshman and the senior snickered at him. Luckily, Choutarou wasn't like them and just didn't say anything but he still found it amusing.

Shishido quickly regained his composure and looked at the flashlight suspiciously. He bent down and picked it up, inspecting it, "This is maybe Hiyoshi's flashlight," he said. They all looked around the area and see no hints of clues or signs of the missing teen. "Where had Hiyoshi gone off to?" Choutarou asked when suddenly they heard a loud growl around the area that scared them quite a bit. Ryoma turned to Momo with hope and fear, "Tell me that was your stomach…" it sounded more like an order but his senpai shook his head sadly. No, it wasn't his stomach.

They here the growl again, only louder as they jumped in fear and got closer to each other. Shishido dropped the broken flashlight and used his own to locate the source of the growl, that's when the light spotted a giant dog-like paw. He pointed the light a little up to the left, showing two zombie-like beasts, bearing their teeth at them. Most of their fur and skin were gone, showing their skin tissues and even bones, which grotesque the regulars greatly. Their claws and fangs were big and sharp, though one feature stands out the most; the beasts have no eyes but blood was coming out like tears.

There was one word, only one word that came out from one of the regulars' mouth. Shishido gulped before he whispered the word, "Run…"

In a split second, the four regulars took off screaming and running. The two dog-like beasts howl and begin to chase them through the woods.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?!" Momo screamed as he ran faster.

"This is almost just as scary as Inui-senpai's drinks!" Ryoma shouted, kind of having fun but was not fond of the fact that they were going to die. Momo shot a glare to the freshman and said, "Gee! What a great time to mention INUI'S JUICE!"

"AAAHH!! They're gaining on us!!" Choutarou shouted as he looked back to see the beasts coming at them fast.

"DON'T LOOK BACK!" Shishido shouted, sprinting faster. "KEEP RUNNING!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" They all screamed together, hoping the others would hear them.

* * *

Their screams were heard all over the forest as it mysteriously echoed through the dark woods. Just now all the search groups are back in the cabin except for the other group of course. Then that's when they heard the screams.

"NYA! Ochibi! Momo!" Eiji shouted, knowing whose screams were those.

"Shishido and Choutarou!" Oshitari replied, knowing full well who the other two voices are.

"Oh no, they're in danger!" said Oishi as they all kept hearing them scream. Atobe ran off first, worried about his teammates, followed by the rest of the others.

* * *

The screaming however woke Hiyoshi up. He groggily lifted his head up to the left, where the screams were coming from. He listened to it carefully, somehow it sound so familiar. "Those screams…" Further more, he could sense two demonic spirits, what was it?

Suddenly, four familiar faces came out from the bushes to his left. Fear was written all over their faces; it was a funny sight to see but every good thing comes with a bad thing. The four regulars were so scared, they didn't notice Hiyoshi on the ground. The Enbu tennis guy shouted out, "Hey-AAAAAAHHH!"

All the four regulars tripped over the Hiyoshi, in the process, making the bruise even worse as it is. Shishido was the first to trip, then Echizen, then Momo, and then Choutarou, and my god they were heavy.

Choutarou slowly sits up and rubs his head but stopped when he saw Hiyoshi on the ground. "Ahh! Hiyoshi-kun! You're okay! Eh? Hiyoshi-kun? Are you okay?" He asked him, seeing his teammates eyes all egg-white, excruciating pain written all over his face, and his body frozen stiff, twitching a bit.

"Choutarou!" Shishido called out to his doubles partner. "Could you please get off?"

Choutarou chuckled a bit as he gets off and help Momo, Echizen, and then Shishido off of Hiyoshi, who seems to be out cold.

"Oi!! Hiyoshi!" Choutarou shouted suddenly they heard barking, and to their fear, the zombie-like beasts jumps out of the bushes and were now surrounding the regulars. They were encircling them, growling as the boys could only stand still in fear.

"N-nice doggies-AH!" Momo jumped back when he tried to be nice to the beast only to be barked at. There was saying for this: a dog's bark is worse than its bite; well they were about to find out.

"OCHIBI!"

"CHOUTAROU!"

"MOMO!"

"SHISHIDO!"

"ECHIZEN!"

"OI! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!"

The beasts stop and growl at the voices but then suddenly they froze and then ran off with their tails between their legs. The four boys blinked in confusion, but at the same time, they were glad that they were still alive, although they can't say the same for Hiyoshi.

"Hiyoshi!!" Choutarou shouted as he shift the boy on his back; he looked pale, he was in pain, and he was twitching.

"Hiyoshi doesn't look too good," said Momo. Ryoma rolled his eyes at him while Shishido curtly replied, "No, I think he looks perfectly fine and healthy-OF COURSE HE DOESN'T LOOK TOO GOOD! THANKS FOR POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS!"

"Alright, alright! Just calm down!" Momo cringed at the senpai's yell, and they said he was too loud.

"Look there they are!!" shouted Gakuto as the others were right behind him.

"Are you guys okay?" Oishi asked them and that's when the others noticed Hiyoshi. "What happened to him?"

Eiji then said, "Nya, he doesn't look too good-"

"OF COURSE HE DOESN'T!!" Shishido screamed, making Eiji scream.

"NYAAA!" The acrobatic player quickly hides behind his doubles partner, afraid of the guy.

"Shishido, calm down!" Atobe ordered. "And explain to us what exactly happened, but first let's go back to the cabin and take care of our teammate" He then looks at the overgrown regular, "Kabaji"

"Usu," he said as he went over to Hiyoshi, bent, down and picked him up carefully.

As they headed back to the cabin, Jirou looked back when he heard some noises behind him. Kawamura sees this, stops, and asks, "Is something wrong, Akutagawa-san?"

"You can call me Jirou and for your question…" he paused for a bit before continuing, "I thought I heard something…"

"You might just be tired from all the excitement going on," said Kawamura. "I know things have been happening lately, but we can't be all that paranoid…"

"Yeah, you're right," the sleepyhead regular replied as he and the burning guy quickly catches up to the others.

However, there was someone in the shadows, someone with an evil smile plastered upon its face and its eyes glow bright red…

* * *

**_REMEMBER THE ANNOUNCEMENT!! IF YOU WIN, YOU'RE IN THE STORY!_**

Which you will **die**, but of course you're already **dead**…

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!_**


End file.
